Lo que será de ellos
by Anne Lukasiak
Summary: Konoha ha celebrado las bodas las mayorías de sus héroes jóvenes. Pero Sakura Haruno no recibe aún su recompensa en el amor. El joven vengador y la joven heroína han decidido casarse de una manera tan repentina que Konoha se sorprenden y se emociona. Todos en Konoha deciden que es hora de celebrar juntos a ellos, pero ¿será Sasuke capaz de soportar tanta presión?
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

 _—La emoción de una maestra—_

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Ignoro los hechos sucedidos en el Sasuke Shinden._**

Tsunade observó con suma paciencia el sobre que Shizune había dejado sobre la mesa del bar en el que se encontraban. Sólo eso era lo único que había esperado desde el momento en el que aquel joven había cruzado las puertas de la Aldea de Konoha con tal paciencia y emoción que se podía refregar en el aire, o al menos de esa manera Shizune se lo había detallado. De color rosa y con imprégnate olor a flores de cerezo dejando atrás el olor de alcohol Tsunade supo que aquello era una invitación mas, pero esta invitación era la que mas esperaba de todas las que había recibido. Claro que había estado feliz por Naruto e incluso por la misma Ino y también podía contar al problemático Nara quien había contraído nupcias con la hermana del Kazekage.

Shizune le ofreció una enorme sonrisa blanca y una de esas que se podía catalogar como completa alegría. Dejó la copa a un lado.

—Sakura al fin será feliz—masculló la rubia observando con suma alegrías sus uñas recién barnizadas de rojo—. Debo hablar con ese muchacho. El Uchiha pudo haber cambiado mucho en estos años, pero ésta—tomó la invitación en sus manos—, indica que él planea hacer feliz a mi pequeña alumna y sabemos Shizune que Sasuke Uchiha no es alguien que sonría a diario. No lo hemos visto desde que llegó y de repente se casará con Sakura.

—Tsunade-sama—dijo Shizune llamando la atención de la rubia—. Muchos en Konoha dicen que Sasuke Uchiha posiblemente sólo quiera casarse con Sakura por un heredero para su clan.

Tsunade frunció el entrecejo dejando mostrar su furia, estúpidos comentarios. Ése era el problema entonces, el repentino hecho de que la joven Haruno contrajera nupcias con el joven Uchiha era el problema, ó es qué acaso también pensaban que deseaba utilizarla. En Konoha siempre había un pero de por medio. Lanzó una risotada al aire bajo la profunda mirada de sorpresa de Shizune y los jadeos de sorpresa de los demás clientes de aquel bar de Konoha.

—Te diré algo, Shizune—señaló la rubia—. Sasuke Uchiha, es como tú lo dices un Uchiha, pero en ese clan también hay amor. El amor para ellos es tan grande que si ven a las personas más importantes para ellos morir ese amor se convierte en odio, es en ese punto cuando nace la maldición del odio. Sasuke ama a Sakura, no lo dudes. Pero antes debo hablar con ese muchacho.

Shizune se sorprendió ante las palabras de la que una vez fue novia de su difunto tío. —Tsunade-sama…

— ¡Ve a buscarlo ahora mismo, Shizune! —gritó Tsunade a todo pulmón provocando un susto mayor a todas las personas de aquel bar e incluso sorprendiendo a la misma Shizune.

La mujer de cabellos castaños se fue como si un rayo le siguiera.

La nieta del primer Hokage sonrió ladinamente, estaba feliz, la felicidad de su alumna llegaría. Suspiró cansada, sabía a la perfección que la charla con aquel joven no sería lo más fácil del mundo.

—Sakura serás feliz, yo lo sé—dijo tomando la invitación en sus manos y sonriendo.

Aquello le hacía feliz.

 ** _—*—*—*—_**

 ** _Hola, bueno sólo pasaba por aquí dejando este Long-fic, tratare de actualizar tanto como me sea posible. Debido a que no se sabe mucho sobre el Sasuke Shinden por el momento entonces no puedo afirmar que algunos hecho se fiaran en esta historia. Espero que les guste, pensé, si hubo un Konoha Hiden que trataba de la boda de Hinata y Naruto y todo eso, por qué no escribir un Fanfiction que trate de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura._**

 ** _Espero que les guste. Actualizare tan pronto me sea posible porque mi tiempo se reduce actualmente. Espero conocerlos con el tiempo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**

 ** _¿Dejan un review?_**

 ** _Irlanda Malfoy_**


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capitulo 1_

 _—_ _La felicidad de un amigo—_

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Ignoro los sucesos dados en Sasuke Shinden._**

 _La reacción de Naruto y Hinata._

Naruto recién llegaba de su misión. Escoltar a Kakashi no era algo que se pudiera calificar como sencillo y con su esposa en pleno primer trimestre de embarazo. Por último no podía dejar de contar los malestares que le estaba causando el brazo artificial. Con una sonrisa en sus labios abrió la puerta de su casa encontrándose con una sonriente Hinata que se encontraba tejiendo una pequeña bufanda para su primogénito que nacería en seis meses. Muy alegre, pero en realidad estaban entusiasmados y muchos en Konoha parecían estar tan emocionados como ellos pero jamás más emocionados que ellos. Hanabi estaba frente a Hinata con una ausente sonrisa y con su boca hecha un O por completo. Se adentró más siendo recibido por las miradas de su esposa y cuñada.

—Estoy en casa—dijo acercándose a su esposa y besando en castamente a su esposa—, Hanabi-chan—asintió ante su cuñada.

—Al fin regresas a casa, esta mañana Hanabi me ha acompañado al hospital por lo de mi consulta médica con Sakura-san—anuncio Hinata.

Naruto sonrió ante ambas y se sentó al lado de su cuñada. Hanabi dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y el rubio le observó con curiosidad. Cómo entender a las mujeres si con poco conocimiento se entendía él. No preguntó nada y se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos con un poco de tensión en el aire, había visita en su casa, sí, pero aún así le parecía que habían muchas cosas que Hinata deseaba explicar y no frente a Hanabi. Llevó su mirada al pequeño vientre abultado de su esposa y pudo sentir como la felicidad rebosaba en él.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó una vez después de que ambas hermanas se miraran con profunda seriedad— ¿Nuestro pequeño está bien, cierto?

Hinata supo que lo estaba preocupando con el silencio que guardaba.

—Sí, todo está bien. Naruto-kun…

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? —aceleró el Uzumaki.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Hanabi no esperó que alguno de los dos respondiera. Simplemente salió como alma que era arrastrada por el diablo. Ambos miraron con bastante sorpresa y cuando el azote de la puerta avisó que la joven líder del clan Hyuuga se había ido ambos se miraron. Hinata Uzumaki, antes Hyuuga, tragó duro esperando no hacer molestar o entristecer a su esposo. Naruto regresó su mirada a Hinata.

—Cuéntame lo que sucede, Hinata—dijo seriamente el Uzumaki.

La mirada que el Uzumaki le había lanzado no era precisamente dulce o a las que ella estaba acostumbrada. Aquella mirada era algo que no había visto e mucho tiempo.

—Sakura-san se va a casar—soltó la Uzumaki. Cerró sus ojos esperando un grito de parte de su esposo.

Pero cuando abrió sus ojos lo único que miro fue la cara de sorpresa de esposo. Naruto estaba totalmente sonrojado, y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos del rubio brillaban.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? —Preguntó un tanto eufórico— Pero Kakashi-sensei dijo que esperaría un años más para proponerle a Sakura-chan matrimonio, porqué no me ha comentado algo como eso el muy maldito.

Ahora era Hinata quien estaba sorprendida. Con sus ojos perla totalmente abiertos y con su boca hecha una sonrisa extraña, totalmente extraña. Cómo era eso de que Kakashi Hatake, el Sexto Hokage, planeaba pedirle matrimonio a su alumna. Es qué acaso quería poder llenar el espacio vacío que Sasuke Uchiha había dejado en ella hasta hace unos pocos meses atrás. Pero Hinata sabía que no era Kakashi quien se casaría con la joven Haruno.

—Naruto-kun—llamó Hinata.

Pero Naruto pareció no escuchar. Gritando como un completo loco alrededor de ella sobre lo idiota que era Sasuke y sobre lo pervertido que era Kakashi. Hinata comenzaba a desesperarse, era tímida aún con su esposo pero en aquel momento su paciencia se estaba agotando, se estaba comenzando hartar con las suposiciones de su esposo.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó totalmente molesta y lanzando las agujas, la lana y dejando de tejer en su totalidad. — ¡Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun se casaran dentro de unas semanas!

Lo gritó. Suspiró y se tranquilizó. Naruto estaba sorprendido tanto por la noticia y por la reacción de su esposa. Sí, sabía que su mejor amigo tenía unas cuantas semanas en la aldea e incluso había tenido la vaga oportunidad de charlar con él, ya que al parecer el Uchiha se le escondía. Cinco días antes de que partiera y regresara de escoltar a Kakashi no había notado ninguna interacción entre ambos, Sakura al parecer había decidido rendirse ante Sasuke y el Uchiha parecía querer dejar a la Haruno dar un respiro sobre sus sentimientos. Empero, al parecer ambos se estaban viendo en secreto ó Sasuke quería renacer su clan y había obligado a Sakura a querer casarse con él. Pero la última opción era tan imposible como que Hinata lo dejará de amar.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí. Pero ése no es el problema.

—No sé de qué hablas. ¿Por qué tendría que haber un problema?

—Al parecer y es lo que muchos dicen en Konoha es que Sasuke-kun sólo quiere casarse con Sakura-san para restaurar su clan. Dicen que los señores Haruno están totalmente sorprendidos ante la repentina propuesta—dio a conocer Hinata—, Sakura-san me ha entregado esta mañana la invitación a la boda con una enorme sonrisa. Creí que ya lo sabrías pero al parecer, Kakashi-san no te ha comentado nada. Pero antes que nada, ¿Cómo es eso que Kakashi-san le propondría matrimonio a Sakura-san?

Naruto cerró sus ojos. En Konoha en medio de una buena noticia siempre tenía que haber algo oscuro, podía poder entender que muchos pensaran aquello pero al mismo tiempo se le hacía lo más estúpido que jamás había escuchado. Sasuke Uchiha podía ser muy idiota y mal humorado, un amargado sin remedio pero jamás obligaría a alguien tan importante para él a contraer nupcias y hacerla tener hijos sólo por su propio placer. Aquel Sasuke Uchiha ya no existía, se había terminado en aquella ferviente lucha en el Valle del Fin. Además de que estaba más que seguro que Sakura jamás aceptaría algo tan estúpido como eso, Sakura Haruno ya no era más aquella chica que haría lo que fuera por Sasuke Uchiha. Podía seguir siéndolo pero pensaría, Sakura Haruno era ahora una persona totalmente madura y llena de decisiones que eran pensadas muchas veces.

—En Konoha una buena noticia tiene un lado oscuro, ¿no? —dijo con sorna el Uzumaki y Hinata asintió—. De algo estoy seguro, Hinata, Sakura-chan jamás se casaría con Sasuke-teme por algo como eso. Sakura-chan ha madurado y lo ha hecho de una manera bastante rápida. No es la misma chica de antes. Sasuke es muy decisivo y posesivo, pero en esta decisión ambos tomaron y escogieron su camino. Nadie escogió por nadie, Hinata. —Aseguró, observó a su esposa con dedicación.

La Uzumaki sonrió grandemente y buscó las manos de su esposo tomándolas entre las suyas. Tan cálido era aquel hombre y tan dulce como el mejor de los postres. Era puro y tan alegre, sincero como ningún otro e idiota como no habían dos.

—No respondes aún mi respuesta sobre Kakashi-san—objetó.

Naruto tomó rápidamente a Hinata y la sentó sobre su regazo provocando un sonrojo enorme en rostro de su esposa. Besó la sien de ella y aspiró el aroma dulce de su cuello.

—Hace unos años, después de que Sasuke se fuera mis sentimientos por Sakura-chan eran tan fuertes que Kakashi-sensei y yo hicimos un juramento ante la vieja Tsunade. Juramos que si Sasuke no regresaba a la aldea en tres años uno de nosotros se le propondría a Sakura. Debido a que tú y yo nos casamos hace unos meses el único disponible para esa tarea era Kakashi-sensei. —Explicó con suma paciencia respirando tranquilamente y sonriéndole a su esposa quien lo miraba totalmente helada—. No quería que Sakura fuera infeliz, si yo no estuviera casado contigo en este momento y no te amara con la intensidad que lo hago, probablemente estuviera siendo rechazado por quinta vez, pero Kakashi-sensei es distinto, a él Sakura-chan le hubiera dicho que sí.

—Naruto-kun…—pero Hinata fue callado por un beso cálido y lleno de amor.

—Pero Toneri apareció y estuve cerca de perderte. Le debemos mucho a Sakura-chan, ¿sabes?, ella más que nadie merece ser feliz. Cuando tú te fuiste con Toneri, ella se tomó el tiempo de sanarme y explicarme por completo los sentimientos de una chica. Ella abrió mis ojos aún más, ella me dio a entender lo mucho que te amaba. Aún cuando tú ya lo sabía, aún cuando ya te lo había dado a entender y me había rendido fue ella quien dijo que los sentimientos no cambian de la noche a la mañana. Y espero profundamente que sea ella quien esté cuando tú estés en labor de parto.

—Sakura-san merece toda la felicidad del mundo y no dudo que esa felicidad esté al lado de Sasuke-kun—dijo Hinata con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

 ** _—_** ** _*—*—*—_**

El hospital mental para niños de Konoha era una de las cosas contra las que Sasuke Uchiha jamás podría competir. Llevaba media hora esperando a su prometida en la oficina que ella tenía en aquel establecimiento. Sobre aquel escritorio no había nada del otro mundo. Llevó su mirada a los sobres que estaban en aquel lugar, rosa y con olor a flores de cerezo. Ella no las había escogido, él lo había hecho junto con su futura suegra. Aquel hecho había tomado por sorpresa a Sakura al igual que su vaga propuesta de matrimonio, la cual habían mantenido en profundo secreto durante unas semanas hasta que él decidió que era hora de casarse lo más rápido posible.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y la risa cálida de ella. Acostumbrándose al olor de ella, acostumbrándose al dulce y totalmente bipolar humor de ella, en su totalidad neta acostumbrándose a ella. Un suspiro y unos brazos alrededor de su cuello fueron lo que saludaron. No, no había besos, era lo máximo que podían permitirse ambos en aquel momento. Observó la fina joya que había colocado en el dedo de ella, aquellas manos tan cálidas y finas que le había sanado y acariciado días atrás.

—Lamento la tardanza, Sasuke-kun. Es que el niño de la Aldea de la Niebla, el que trajo Suigetsu hace unas semanas, estuvo cerca de suicidarse esta mañana y me ha tenido con él hasta que se durmió—explicó la pelirrosa.

—Suigetsu aún a la distancia me jode—masculló el Uchiha ganándose que la Haruno le soltara—. Es una broma, Sakura.

—Tú no sueles hacer bromas, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Cómo sigue el niño? —preguntó alejando el mal momento.

Sólo escucharle hablar de lo que sucedía en aquellos días llenos de trabajo le hacia sentirse totalmente lleno. Sakura tomó asiento delante de él y entonces la vio llevar las manos a la cabeza, algo no estaba bien lo mas seguro.

—Me duele ver a los niños sufrir—soltó sin mas Sakura—, yo siempre he tenido padres y amigos. Siempre he sido feliz y a pesar de todas mis tristezas he llegado a dejar todas mis penas en los hombros de los demás.

Sasuke se llevó una gran sorpresa ante la declaración de Sakura, pero mantuvo su postura seca y seria.

— ¿Es eso lo que te estresa tanto? —Pudo notarlo. La preocupación en su propia voz.

Sakura se percató de inmediato y dejó aquel semblante de tristeza a un lado. No, no podía hacer que Sasuke se estresara. Sonrió y fue entonces cuando escuchó un fuerte puñetazo golpear su escritorio. Su sonrisa se esfumó sabiendo que Sasuke ya sabía que no estaba bien y que estaba más estresada que nunca.

— ¡No me mientas! ¡No sonrías como si todo estuviera bien! —Soltó entre gritos el Uchiha mirándola duramente— ¡No sólo Sai sabe identificar una sonrisa falsa, yo también lo hago! ¡Te conozco bien!

Sakura se sorprendió. Tomó la mano de Sasuke y le sonrió con profunda sinceridad.

Sasuke sintió la sinceridad de ella y abandonó la furia interna que lo asediaba. Las manos de Sakura acariciaban la suya con suavidad, tan cálidas. Se preguntaba a sí mismo sobre qué diría su madre sobre aquella chica que había escogido para contraer nupcias.

—Estoy bien, ahora lo estoy—le dijo la Haruno—. Estás a mi lado y eso es lo que importa, gracias, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí y caminar por la aldea? —le preguntó el Uchiha y ella asintió levantándose de su asiento provocando así que sus manos se soltaran.

Pero tan rápido como se levantó y estuvo al lado del Uchiha el volvió a tomar la mano de ella y salieron de ahí.

 ** _—_** ** _*—*—*—_**

Pudieron hacerlo, pudieron escapar de esos dos. Pero los clones de sombra del Uzumaki los habían rodeado justo cuando estaban por volver al hospital y hablar con Tsunade sobre el último suceso del niño de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Pero no, Naruto Uzumaki era un necio sin remedio y un dolor de culo, para el Uchiha, y ahora se encontraban en nuevo puesto de bebidas y batidos. Sasuke estaba totalmente molesto y Sakura no había dudado en golpear al Uzumaki ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hinata.

— ¡Maldito idiota! —expresó Sasuke una vez habían llevados sus bebidas a la mesa.

—Te mataré, Naruto—dijo Sakura llevando a sus labios el zumo de naranja que había pedido—. ¿Cómo te pudiste casar con éste, Hinata?

Hinata sonrió con timidez. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban tan molestos y levemente sonrojados. Apreció la fina joya que llevaba la Haruno en su mano, vaya sorpresa, el Uchiha no había escatimado en gastos. Naruto sin embargo, parecía totalmente indignado e incluso había enviado a un pequeño por un tazón de ramen.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron? —preguntó el Uzumaki.

—No sé de qué estas hablando, Naruto.

Sasuke sonaba totalmente molesto y Sakura aún sabiendo de lo que Naruto hablaba prefirió callar.

—Recibiste la invitación e irónicamente fuiste el primero en recibirla. Bueno, en realidad Sakura decidió que tú y Hinata fueran lo primeros. —Sasuke estaba totalmente serio.

Sakura y Sasuke llevaron las bebidas a sus bocas.

— ¿Acaso tuvieron sexo mientras estaban ebrios y ahora Sakura-chan está embarazada? —preguntó duramente el Uzumaki.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura escupieron en la cara de Naruto.

— ¡No! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Creí que ya habías visto el lunar que tiene cerca de su trasero—dijo sin más el Uzumaki.

Sakura azotó de un puñetazo la cabeza del Uzumaki.

—El qué prácticamente tiene forma de media luna—dijo Sasuke sin pensar.

—Exacto.

—Sasuke-kun…—murmuró Sakura totalmente sonrojada.

Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Esperaba no recibir un puñetazo. Hinata estaba tan sorprendida como la Haruno, cómo era posible que su esposo supiera el paradero de tan definido lunar, era en definitivo aquello una duda.

—Perdón, Sakura…—Pero ahora era Sasuke quien había caído de cuenta en los sucesos— ¿Cómo conoces ese lunar, Naruto?

—Bueno, yo…

— ¡Par de idiotas! —Gritó Sakura totalmente molesta levantándose de la mesa— ¡El idiota éste me hizo muchas bromas hace unos años y según él eran en honor a Jiraiya!

Trató de irse pero la mano de Sasuke atrapó una de las suyas y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en la mesa. Estaba anocheciendo. Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada y prácticamente se sentía humillada. Hinata estaba prácticamente en la misma posición y aunque sabía a la perfección de aquellas bromas aún podía sentir un leve golpe de celos, pero nada del otro mundo.

—Quédate—pidió Sasuke, Sakura se sentó.

—Lo único que puedo decir, Sasuke-kun—dijo Hinata—, es que les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo. Estoy muy feliz ambos, Sakura-san es una persona muy fuerte dulce y de sentimientos sinceros.

Sasuke asintió y Sakura sonrió cálidamente.

—Pero yo tengo algo mas fuerte para ti, Teme—comenzó Naruto—, Sakura-chan es muy importante para mí. Además siempre la he cuidado y ella a mí y yo le debo mucho a ella. Siempre ha estado para mí, sanando mis heridas, cuidando de que mi prótesis no sea un dolor de culo, cuidando de Hinata, de mi futuro hijo. Por favor, Sasuke, cuida de Sakura y no la embaraces a la primera.

Las personas que también se encontraban en aquel lugar miraron sorprendidos al Uzumaki. Sasuke sonrió de una manera oscura y Sakura pudo sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente ante el pedido de su mejor amigo.

—Cuida de Sakura—pidieron ambos Uzumaki al mismo tiempo.

—Lo haré—dijo Sasuke.

—Hinata, ¿recuerdas cuando el padre de Naruto llegó al campo de batalla? —La Uzumaki asintió y Sasuke y Naruto observaron con duda a la pelirrosa con duda—. Minato-san me pidió que cuidara de Naruto porque el idiota de tu esposo le hizo creer que era su novia, sé que él pensaba que de cierta manera comparto un parecido con Kushina-san, pero después de todo yo no puedo cuidar a Naruto. El día de vuestra boda traté de hablar contigo pero cuando quise hacerlo no pude. Ahora me dedicare de lleno a mi futuro esposo y quiero ahora pedirte yo de parte de Minato-san que cuides de Naruto.

Hinata fue sorprendida y Naruto estaba totalmente helado. Sasuke tenía la mano de Sakura entrelazada con la suya. La Haruno sonreía completamente.

—Sakura-san…

—No hay pero que valga, Hinata, aún después de muchos años me sigo preocupando por Naruto y sus sentimientos para mí son demasiado valiosos e incluso su salud—argumentó Sakura y la sonrisa en sus labios seguía. Prosiguió: —, no puedo estar pendiente de Naruto mientras cuido de mi esposo aún queriendo. Pero aún después de que te casaras con Naruto no pude evitar preocuparme por ambos. Lo seguiré haciendo. Hinata, cuida de Naruto, por favor.

—Lo haré, Sakura-san.

 ** _—_** ** _*—*—*—_**

La mirada de Tsunade frente a él no era algo que le intimidaba.

—He dicho que cuidaré de ella y no lo dude.

Sasuke se levantó, el olor a alcohol le molestaba.

 ** _—_** ** _*—*—*—_**

 ** _Prometí actualizar pronto y si que lo hice muy pronto._**

 ** _Espero que les guste porque actualizare cada domingo. Quería escribir algo NaruHina y salió esto, lo del lunar de Sakura fue algo que había escrito hace mucho en un One Shot que nunca he publicado._**

 ** _¿Cuántos quieren saber lo qué Tsunade le dijo a Sasuke?_**

 ** _En fin, creo que éste es por el momento mi capitulo favorito ya que disfrute de escribirlo. Es mi primer Long-fic, pero no será tan largo, solo tendrás unos catorce o quince capítulos._**

 ** _Espero les guste y mucha gracias por sus reviews, estos me impulsaron a escribir. Que puedo decir._**

 ** _El próximo capitulo se llamará:_**

 ** _-Un problemático acontecimiento en Konoha-_**

 ** _Creo que ya saben de quienes hablamos, ¿no?_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**

 ** _¿Review?_**

 ** _Irlanda Malfoy_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Disclaimer applied._**

 ** _Dedicado a Marie Malfoy, mi gemela, te quiero. Gracias por tu apoyo._**

 ** _Capítulo 2:_**

 ** _Un problemático acontecimiento_**

 ** _—*—*—*—*—_**

Sakura cerró sus ojos suavemente. Dejarse llevar por el momento era algo con lo que estaba teniendo maestría. La mano de Sasuke acariciaba pausadamente su espalda y sus labios sobre los suyo se sentían jodidamente mágicos y turgentes. Con paciencia y delicadeza ambos habían empezado a perder el control con el tiempo. Aquella era la primera vez que se dejaban llevar más allá de un tacto de manos o los dulces besos en la mejilla que ella le dedicaba a él cuando se despedían. Aquellas cosas que hacían en secreto.

Sasuke suspiró, con sus ojos cerrados y los labios a centímetros de los de ella. Sus pechos eran un vaivén, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía tocar los labios de ella. Desde esa noche en que le había encontrado en aquel bar totalmente ebria junto a Tsunade y sus labios habían tenido un leve contacto con los de ella, Sasuke se dio cuenta por sí mismo que deseaba tocar esos labios tantas veces como le fuera posible.

Pero aquel momento que vivía en ese instante, Sasuke Uchiha estaba comenzando a perder el control y se estaba dejando llevar por los deseos que su cuerpo le pedía. Sólo sus respiraciones y sus suspiros ahogados, es qué ha acaso aquello no era algo que no se podía detener con un simple _alto_ la cosa no era así de sencilla y se había dejado arrastrar mucho.

El beso se intensificaba cada vez más de lo que ellos pensaban y entonces fue cuando las manos de ambos se adentraron bajo las telas del otro. Tan suave era el cuerpo de Sakura. Tan perfecto era el torso de Sasuke. Suspiraron con desesperación y con los gemidos descarados de Sakura provocando una melodía realmente placentera de cierta manera.

A puertas cerradas. Todo había comenzado con una suave despedida donde Sakura sin pensarlo había besado accidentalmente sus labios. Pero como todo hombre a su edad, Sasuke sintió aquel tacto realmente agradable y entonces con su mano tomó la barbilla de ella y se posicionó sobre sus labios besándolos de una manera casta y sin nada más que el deseo de tocar aquella parte tan dulce del cuerpo de ella. Pero la carne es débil y Sasuke era un hombre con todo el sentido de la palabra. Se dejó llevar poco a poco y el beso se intensificó a tal altura que había terminado adentrándose al departamento de la joven cerrando la puerta de un golpe y aprisionando su cuerpo junto con el de ella en la pared.

No se podía detener, le era imposible.

— Sasuke-kun — dijo Sakura sobre sus labios —, yo creo que esto es mucho.

Los labios de Sakura soltaron los suyos y las manos de ella salieron debajo de sus ropas dejando de acariciar su torso. Él hizo lo mismo con un poco de furia interna. Habían llegado demasiado lejos, ambos habían permitido aquello, trató de hacerse entender a sí mismo que aquello no era solamente su culpa.

— Nos hemos dejado llevar — rescató. Llevó su mirada al aspecto de ella. Labios enrojecidos y mirada totalmente crispada por un brillo oculto —, le he dado mi palabra a tu padre de que no te tocaría hasta que estuviéramos casados.

Mantuvo su postura ante ella. Con su mirada totalmente dura y con sus labios doliéndole levemente, Sasuke miró a Sakura como siempre lo hacía, con profunda paz. Un rincón de paz y un calor de hogar, aquello era tan cálido. Los brazos de aquella mujer eran tan cálidos que deseaba protegerla hasta el último instante. Era como estar en casa.

— No es eso — dijo Sakura mirando a través de la ventana la flamante luna que se ofrecía esa noche —, tienes miedo de lastimarme. Crees que eres el mismo niño crispado de odio y lleno de deseos de sangre de hace unos años.

Justo en el blanco. Todo había comenzado con un con un _"dejarse llevar",_ la venganza era igual, un dejarse llevar por algo desconocido. Debía admitirlo, tenia miedo de dejarse llevar por sus deseos de nuevo y lastimarla. También podía contar de cierta manera la promesa que le había hecho a los padres de Sakura semanas atrás. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le sacudía en temor era el hecho de poder lastimarla como tantas veces había tratado de hacerlo.

— Creo que es hora de que me vaya — se giró sobre su propio eje y antes de poder tomar el pomo de la puerta la mano de Sakura tomó la suya. La encaró —. ¿Qué sucede?

— No me harás daño.

— No ahora. Sakura, te puedo dañar y aún así decides jugar a los esposos. Sabes quien soy.

— No te equivoques. No sé quién eres ahora, te estoy conociendo de nuevo. Eres alguien nuevo y aunque trates de esconderte en esa fachada te conozco en ese sentido. El Sasuke de esos días ya no existe al igual que esos días.

— Pero existieron.

— Exacto, existieron. Ya no más. Tú eres alguien nuevo. Alguien que desea proteger esta aldea a pesar de no tener nada importante acá. — Sakura le sonrió de una manera tan dulce que pudo jurar que ella escondía algo oscuro en ella —. Ese Sasuke de esos días no volverá.

— Me has visto en un espejo, Sakura — atacó Sasuke —. Soy la viva imagen de Madara. Muchos dicen en esta aldea que cuando Madara era joven era igual que el yo de la actualidad. Y míralo ahora, muerto por dejarse llevar.

— ¡Por el amor de los dioses, Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Qué mierdas sucede contigo hoy? — Sakura alzó la mirada al techo y suspiró totalmente molesta.

— Pero que educada estás hoy.

— No me joda, _señor me miro al espejo y me parezco a Madara._

Estaba molesto ante las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la joven Haruno. Trató de soltarse del agarre de ésta pero le fue imposible, Sakura fue más rápida que cualquier persona y le había lanzado bruscamente contra la pared.

— Tú ya no eres ese chico. Ése quedó atrás y tú eres alguien nuevo. Ya no quieres mas venganza, solamente quieres la paz, quieres proteger este lugar, un lugar que tus padres y tu hermano habitaron. Un lugar donde tus seres amados respiraron y nacieron. Cambiaste y más de lo que Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y yo pensábamos. Lo que digan en esta aldea no importa. — Las palabras de Sakura lo rendían y lo sanaban levemente.

 _Un lugar donde deseaba volver a tener una familia._

Ahora Sasuke fue el rápido y era Sakura quien se encontraba en la pared.

— Un lugar donde nos casaremos. Un lugar donde si hay algo importante para mí. Te has convertido en algo tan necesario en mí que es por tus palabras y sentimientos que regresé. — Admitiendo con susurros. Miró la mirada verde de Sakura, soñadora y manchándose de lagrimas de alegría —. Quiero que en este lugar sea donde yo vuelva a tener una familia.

La besó nuevamente. Suavemente como si aquello fuera una muerte lenta y dulce. No, él no era un hombre dulce pero aquella mujer podía sacar lo mejor de sí y aquella parte de un niño siempre afloraba frente a ella.

— Entonces será así. — Sakura besó levemente a Sasuke.

 ** _—*—*—*—*—_**

Kakashi miró a Shikamaru con profunda diversión en sus ojos. Una sonrisa socarrona se escondía tras su mascara. Con la invitación entre sus manos, Nara aún no comprendía el propósito de aquel sobre rosa con aroma a flores de cerezo. El Hokage había dicho algunas palabras pero aún la realidad de los hechos no caía sobre él. Quizás aquello era una broma. Konoha últimamente se estaba volviendo un lugar de locos. _Familia Nara,_ escrito con perfecto cuidado. Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente.

Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno contraerían nupcias dentro de poco tiempo.

— Menuda mierda — silbó Shikamaru —. Pensé que sería usted quien se casaría con ella dentro de un año.

— Esos eran los planes — espetó Kakashi —. Pero Sasuke apareció y créeme a mí también me sorprende.

Shikamaru analizó el rostro del Hokage con profunda seriedad. Ni él mismo se creía semejante mentira.

— Usted y yo sabemos que no le sorprende —recató Shikamaru.

— No sé de qué hablas —dijo Kakashi.

— Bueno. — Shikamaru asimiló todo como si de una broma se tratara —. Mi esposa se volverá a poner frenética. Temari suele ser un dolor de culo a la hora de buscar atuendos y regalos para una boda.

— Naruto dice que Sasuke parece algo feliz. Pero últimamente no está evitando a todos. Incluso hasta hace unas semanas evitaba a Sakura y míralos ahora. Se casarán. — Una sonrisa realmente sincera se escondía tras aquella mascara.

Kakashi llevó su mirada al Monumento Hokage. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el escritorio dejando caer sin perdón los perfectos documentos que una muy cansada Shizune había apilado aquella mañana. Shikamaru masculló palabrotas ante aquel suceso.

— No entiendo por qué Sakura no le dio la invitación a Temari. Suelen conversar los viernes en el hospital o en casa. Siempre se reúnen junto con Ino. — Shikamaru se dedicó a esperar una respuesta mientras miraba la espalada del Hokage.

— Sasuke ha preferido mantenerse junto con Sakura al margen. En Konoha siempre hay buenas noticias y en medio de ellas siempre hay un lado oscuro.

— Sexo — soltó sin más Shikamaru observando la invitación —. Incluso a mí, que ya estoy casado, esa palabra me entusiasma.

— ¿Estás insinuando que se casaran sólo por eso? ¿Sexo? — Preguntó Kakashi.

— Una buena noche de sexo y un suceso de nueve meses. — Cruzó sus brazos. Shikamaru desafió a Kakashi con su postura —. Menuda mierda y menudo problema en el que Sasuke se ha metido. Debería de seguir en su viaje. No debió haber regresado.

— ¿De qué hablas, Shikamaru? — Retó Kakashi totalmente molesto.

— Sakura es muy buena persona, no me mal entienda. No es por ella mas debemos protegerla. Sasuke pudo haber cambiado, Kakashi. Pero ambos sabemos que muchos enemigos se acercan cada día más a Konoha desde que Sasuke regresó — espetó Nara —. Usted y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que Sakura es un objetivo básico.

— Nadie la tocará. Sasuke no permitirán que la dañen.

— He ahí la cuestión. Sasuke no permitirán que la dañen, pero no me quiero fiar de él. Ese hombre puede dañarla también.

— Sasuke no es el mismo de antes.

— Tampoco es el mismo de hace unos segundos.

— No entiendo tus argumentos, Shikamaru. Pensé que de entre todos los amigos de ambos, tú más que nadie entendería la situación de Sasuke. Pero estás reprochando.

— No estoy reprochando nada sólo digo que…

— No. Sabes cuánto sufrió Sakura al mirar que todos ustedes se casaban y hacían sus vidas al lado de las personas que aman. Sakura Haruno, esa mujer que te sanó en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, que evitó que murieras, se ha refugiado en un hospital mental para niños. Ha hecho un hospital para poder dedicarse a ello de lleno, ¡Para fingir que no existe su corazón y sus sentimientos!

— Nunca he sobrevalorado los sentimientos de nadie. Pero yo he visto a Sakura muchas veces llorar por Sasuke — se explicó Shikamaru —. He visto como deja de lado sus sentimientos sin darse cuenta que los demás también cargan con su dolor.

— El dolor y los sentimientos de Sakura no es algo que te interesen, Shikamaru. — Espetó Kakashi.

— Claro que no me interesan. Sus sentimientos y dolor me parecen problemáticos. No me interesan, me preocupan — soltó Shikamaru — ¡Sakura me preocupa! ¡Me preocupa lo qué le pueda pasar! ¡Le debo mucho a Sakura! ¡Es ella quien cuida de mi esposa en su estado! — Gritando como si se tratara de un enorme problema, Shikamaru golpeó el escritorio con sus puños estrujando el sobre en sus manos.

Kakashi lo miró con sensación de dolor. Entendía.

— Sakura llorará, sonreirá, será feliz y sufrirá como todos lo hacemos. Eso es algo que no podemos evitar Shikamaru. — Kakashi regresó su mirada al Monumento Hokage —. Ella ya no es más nuestra preocupación.

— Me he exaltado — excusó Shikamaru.

— La idea de que sea sólo por sexo no abandona mi cabeza.

Ambos rieron con diversión.

— Todos sabes que ha esta edad la palabra sexo nos emociona tanto como cuando eres niño y te dan un dulce.

 ** _—*—*—*—*—_**

Acomodó sus ropas y sintió como la puerta se cerró tras él. Sonrió. Levemente pero lo hizo. La noche era fría pero era completamente cálida. El viento azotaba levemente. Caminando a paso lento y sintiéndose seguro del lugar que llamaría completamente hogar dentro de unos días, Sasuke pudo sentir una presencia a sus espaldas.

— Nara — dijo entre dientes deteniendo su paso.

— Sasuke — siguió Shikamaru —. Quiero pedirte en nombre de Temari y yo, que cuides a Sakura.

En ningún momento decidieron mirar sus caras. Solamente decidieron quedarse así, Shikamaru mirando la espalda de Sasuke.

— No entiendo por qué no hacerlo.

— Ambos sabemos de que hablo.

— He visto a Sakura llorar. La he observado por años, llorando por resistirse a la idea de mirarte morir. Esa mujer tiene más valor que cualquiera de nosotros.

— No prometo no hacerla llorar, pero tampoco quiere decir que no será feliz.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente. Siguió sus pasos dejando los reclamos de Shikamaru atrás y con la vivencia del cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo.

 ** _—*—*—*—*—_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus reviews. No saben cuán feliz me hicieron. Y bueno aquí les dejó este capítulo que espero les guste._**

 ** _Está recién salido del horno, literalmente, toda la semana estuve pensando como haría y entonces en mi Tablet comencé a escribir de qué trataría._**

 ** _Espero realmente que les guste._**

 ** _Sorpresa. El próximo capitulo se llamará: "Aceptar que nunca fue suyo"._**

 ** _Gracias por su apoyo._**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Irlanda Malfoy_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Dedicado a mi gemela, Marie Malfoy. Te quiero, hermana.**

 ** _—_** ** _*—*—*—*—_**

 **Lo que será de ellos**

Capítulo 3. Aceptar lo que nunca fue suyo

Karin había escuchado el grito de emoción y sorpresa de Suigetsu y los aplausos de Juugo. No entendía el por qué de aquello pero cuando salió de su oficina en una de aquellas muchas cuevas de Orochimaru, Karin notó que el ninja de la Niebla brincaba de un lado a otro con un sobre rosa en sus manos.

Juugo también tenía uno.

— ¡El hijo de puta se casa! — Gritó Suigetsu a todo pulmón — ¡El maldito bastardo encontró quien controlara sus bolas de venganza!

— ¡No sé de qué hablas, idiota! — bufó Karin lanzándole lo mas cercano que tuviera, y en este caso era una botella de agua.

— Sasuke-san se casará — soltó tranquilamente Juugo sabiendo en totalidad los sentimientos de Karin y cediéndole el sobre que le pertenecía a ella —, han llegado hace unos momentos. Incluso Orochimaru-sama ha sido invitado.

Karin pudo sentir su corazón contraerse y un vuelco en su cuerpo. Se sostuvo de la pared cuando su cuerpo amenazó con perder el equilibrio. Su mente era una revolución, no es cómo que ella aún mantuviera una esperanza en su corazón, pero como toda mujer, Karin había guardado una sola pequeña gota de esperanza. Miró los ojos tranquilos de Juugo y la expresión divertida de Suigetsu.

— Ahora si te lo ganaron, pelo de rábano — se carcajeó Suigetsu frente a ella.

Pero Karin no respondió.

— Entonces se supone qué debemos confirmar nuestra asistencia — apuntó con una sonrisa ladina la pelirroja.

— Enviaran un halcón mañana a esta hora — especificó con calma Juugo.

Karin asintió ignorando las protestas e insultos de Suigetsu por no prestarle atención. Regresó a su oficina sentándose pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones. Su corazón latía fuertemente. No lloraría por un hombre, no se lo permitiría jamás en su vida. Ese hombre nunca había sido suyo y no estaba escrito en ningún lado que lo iba a ser.

Se lo habían ganado de una manera justa y sensata y ella debía aceptarlo. Pero no podía evitar aquel sentimiento contrariado que evocaba su corazón. Cerró sus ojos y con la invitación aún en sus manos suspiro.

 _Karin_

Una perfecta letra normalizada. Escrito con tinta dorada, su nombre brillaba más que su alma. No, ella no era esa clase de mujer que lloraba por un hombre, cuántas veces se había repetido aquello en un pasado. No estaba segura. Pero una vez había escuchado a su madre decírselo.

 _"_ _Las mujeres son buenas actrices, todas, Karin, no hay excepción. Pero sólo un hombre puede hacernos dejar de actuar y nos convierte en un mar de lágrimas. Karin, nunca en tu vida llores por un hombre, nunca en tu vida actúes para un hombre, ellos no merecen lo que mejor hacemos."_

— Lo lamento, madre — sollozó. — Pero también creí que la esperanza existía para mí.

Se dejó llevar. Debía aceptarlo y desde hacia mucho que no miraba a Sasuke. Pensó en quién sería la mujer que había logrado amarrar al Uchiha. Esa mujer era verdaderamente eso, una mujer.

— ¿Estás bien, Karin? — la voz de Juugo invadió el lugar logrando que volviera a su postura de siempre.

Limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente y suspiró pesadamente.

— Estoy bien.

Juugo lo supo. Ella no estaba bien. Caminó quedándose hasta cierta distancia de la pelirroja. Pudo leer la nostalgia en los ojos de ella. Los sollozos de Karin habían convertido para él como los cantos de un pájaro lastimado.

— Es ella. La pelirrosa que nos sanó a todos después de la guerra — informó el grandulón con una leve sonrisa triste —, es buena chica y apuesto que Sasuke no se casará con ella sólo por su poder.

Karin trató de fingir que aquello no estaba saliendo de los labios de Juugo. Sabía de quién hablaba. Mantuvo la compostura.

— La alumna de la Quinta Hokage — señaló Karin. — Sakura Haruno. Vi su nombre en uno de los archivos de Orochimaru-sama.

— Ella misma — captó Juugo —, es una gran persona. Creo que no deberías preocuparte, Karin.

— ¿Preocupada? ¿Yo? — bufó Karin con sorna.

Juugo sonrió ladinamente

— Puedo saber que te duele saber que Sasuke-san se case, pero no podemos hacer nada. Tenemos que dar por hecho que Sasuke no sonreirá contigo como lo más seguro lo hace con ella.

— Vale, entiendo. — Karin estaba perdiendo la cordura pero la tranquilidad de Juugo le hacía mantenerla.

— Lo sigues queriendo. Hasta hace unos momentos tenías una gota de esperanza. — Señaló el grandulón con voz tranquila —. Está más que sabido que sufrirás conforme al tiempo que Suigetsu te molestará cada vez que tenga oportunidad. Karin, eres mujer y el amor puede funcionar o no.

Juraba que Juugo no estaba diciendo eso. Era imposible. Ese grandulón hablaba más con las aves que con ella o Suigetsu. Pero sabía cuál era la intención, hacerla sonreír y hacerle ver que debía dejar sus sentimientos.

— Te apoyaré si lo que necesitas es tiempo, eres una amiga y una compañera de equipo. Entiendo que no quieras ir a esa boda.

— No sé de qué hablas.

—, No te hagas la fuerte. No asistas sólo para mostrarle a Suigetsu que ya no te duele que Sasuke no esté aquí. — Juugo miraba a Karin con profunda compasión.

Karin bufó.

— Tsk — maldijo y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el sobre.

¿Ir ó no ir?

Juugo tenía razón, no podía forzarse a sí misma. No podía ir y fingir que todo estaba bien, que sus sentimientos no existían.

— Debes dejarlo ir — dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida el grandulón.

 ** _—_** ** _*—*—*—*—_**

 _Para: Sakura Haruno_

 _Espero qué estés bien. Quiero agradecer profundamente por vuestro gesto de invitarme a vuestra boda. Mentiría al decir que me siento bien con esto porque no es así. Pero sinceramente no pensé que llegará el día en el que Sasuke-kun contrajera nupcias._

 _Lamento declinar a vuestra invitación. No puedo, lo lamento tanto. No es fácil ver a la persona que amas casarse con alguien más que no eres tú. Un amigo me dijo que debo dejarlo ir. No sé qué significa eso en su idioma, pero para mí eso quiere decir que debo dejar a Sasuke-kun en tus manos._

 _Debes ser muy buena mujer. Todavía recuerdo tus lagrimas de ese día, ¿recuerdas?, ambas lo hacemos supongo. Sasuke-kun estaba tan controlado por el odio. Ambas hemos visto lo mejor y lo peor de él. De ahora en adelante tú serás quien mire sus mejores sonrisas y sus peores momentos._

 _Te pido desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que cuides de Sasuke-kun, que no seas una espectadora de su vida y cuides de él. Que cumplas tus votos matrimoniales a pie de letras y espero profundamente y con gran anhelo que él también lo haga. Pero conociendo a Sasuke Uchiha sé que lo hará. Pero de ti no sé qué esperar._

 _La primera vez vi a Sasuke-kun fue en los exámenes chuunin, me salvó de un oso que prácticamente casi me mata. Vi una sonrisa en su rostro, una que no he vuelto a ver pero sé que a tu lado sonreirá tantas veces como esa vez. Posiblemente tú tengas el factor sorpresa que el tanto ha esperado en su vida._

 _No quiero saber de nuevo que Sasuke está siendo arrastrado al odio y de ahora en adelante quiero que tú seas quien cuide su corazón. Naruto Uzumaki pudo haberlo sacado de la oscuridad mas tú tienes el deber de iluminar su camino sonriéndole y dándole buenos momentos._

 _Sé que no todo será alegría y felicidad. Los momentos duros llegan y como cualquier persona espero que sean capaces de superarlos. Yo sé que lo harán y no lo dudo._

 _Es una verdadera lástima no poder asistir a vuestra boda. Sé que Sasuke sonreirá al momento de que sus vidas se unan. Pero aún no estoy lista para ver esa sonrisa, por más que desee verla._

 _Muchas gracias y por favor hazlo feliz._

 _Atte. Karin._

 ** _—_** ** _*—*—*—*—_**

Sakura miró a Sasuke con expresión contrariada. Cómo olvidar los momentos en los que le había visto en lo peor, cuando lo había visto con el odio rebosando en sus ojos y diciendo cosas que jamás pensó que diría. Sonrió ante los pedidos de la Uzumaki.

Estaba más que dispuesta a hacer feliz a Sasuke.

Miró con nostalgia el otro elemento que venía en el sobre. Una foto.

 _Taka._

 _"_ _Aquellos días en los que Sasuke no sonreía cómo espero que lo haga de ahora en adelante."_

Eso era lo que decía la parte trasera de la foto. Sakura observó detenidamente la foto. Los conocía, sí, después de la guerra ella se había encargado de sanar cada una de las heridas del cuerpo de aquel equipo incluso hasta Orochimaru había necesitado de su habilidad en el campo de la medicina.

— Karin ha declinado de una manera muy respetuosa — soltó Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— No me lo esperaba. — Sasuke miró a Sakura a los ojos —. Ninguno de ellos vendrá, no entiendo por qué los invitaste.

— Fueron tus compañeros de equipo, se merecen ser invitados. Es una lástima que hayan declinado todos. Orochimaru dice que no viene por cuestiones laborales.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sabía que Sakura había invitado a Taka pero a Orochimaru jamás.

— No pensé qué…

— De cierta manera fui obligada por Tsunade-sama. — Sakura dijo desdén —. No quería invitar a ese pedófilo cuerpo de serpiente.

Sakura sintió su piel erizarse y un escalofrió viajar por su espina dorsal. Sasuke se levantó del mueble.

— Voy a ver a Naruto. No le he pedido qué sea mi padrino — dijo Sasuke pesadamente viéndose a sí mismo como un niño regañado.

— Naruto prácticamente se autodenomino tu padrino — señaló la pelirrosa siguiendo la acción del pelinegro.

— Maldito Dobe — bufó Sasuke. — ¿Qué haces…

Sakura chocó sus labios contra los de Sasuke. El Uchiha se sorprendió pero fue presa de su actividad favorita en los últimos días, dejarse llevar. Besó cálidamente los labios de Sakura, permitiendo que todo fluyera por si solo. Cerraron sus ojos por impulso y siguieron besándose por necesidad.

— Sabes qué pasa cuando comenzamos con esto.

— Pero podemos detenernos, Sasuke-kun, somos adultos. Podemos parar.

— No cuando la cordura ya no existe. — Sasuke besó duramente Sakura y como noches atrás la empotró en la pared.

Metió sus manos bajo la camisa de ella y Sakura hizo la misma acción con él.

¡A la mierda la cordura!

— A la mierda todos — susurró Sakura en sus labios.

— Hmp — contestó fríamente Sasuke.

Y entonces se dejaron llevar sin dejar rastro de cordura alguna.

 ** _—_** ** _*—*—*—*—_**

— Declinaste, pelo de remolacha. — Suigetsu estaba en la oficina de Karin llenando formularios del último experimento de Orochimaru.

— No te importa, baka — Karin sonó un poco insegura pero sonrió.

— No te preocupes, todos lo hicimos. Entendemos. Ese bastardo nos ha cambiado. — Suigetsu movió su plumón negro con elegancia sobre la hoja. — Me puedo prostituir una noche sólo para ti, desquítate. Puedo fingir que soy ese bastardo.

Karin alzó una risotada al aire burlándose del ninja de la Niebla.

— Tienes razón, dudo que levantes a mi amigo — se burló Suigetsu.

— ¡Idiota! — gritó Karin lanzándole la taza de café.

— Y si así gritas cuando estás enojada no quiero saber cómo serán tus gritos de cuando llegas a un orgasmo. — Suigetsu salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Karin salió tras él.

— Esos dos van a terminar teniendo sexo en algún rincón de mi laboratorio — dijo Orochimaru al lado de Juugo.

Juugo sonrió.

 ** _—_** ** _*—*—*—*—_**

 ** _¡Hola, gente!_**

 ** _Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Quise concentrarme en Karin. Me encanta ese personaje. En conclusión no pienso que Karin sea un personaje a odiar._**

 ** _Les tengo una mala noticia. No podré actualizar hasta en diciembre, pero será la primera semana que lo haré. Espero realmente que me comprendan y puedan esperar._**

 ** _Las quiero chicas y muchas gracias por sus reviews, son geniales. Las amo._**

 ** _Me encanto escribir eso último de Suigetsu._**

 ** _El siguiente capítulo se llamará "Un acercamiento peligroso"_**

 ** _Y les aviso, probablemente traiga un fic de Harry Potter. No prometo nada._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos pronto!_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Irlanda Malfoy_**


End file.
